


Three's a Crowd

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, STID spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for STID. Jim hasn't been himself since Pike's death, and Uhura and Spock have noticed. Luckily he can always go to them for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for human-ithink on tumblr.

It took longer than they'd expected for Kirk to be released from the hospital, even longer for him to smile the way he used to, like the light-hearted, fun-loving captain that he was. His personality took on a darker side, a side neither Uhura nor Spock particularly agreed with. So they took it upon themselves to work it out of him. 

On one occasion Uhura and Spock lay on Spock's bed, his arms around her waist and silence enveloping them, when the doors swung open and Kirk strode in without warning. The two on the bed didn't budge an inch, nor did that stop Kirk from climbing onto the bed and crawling toward the couple, stopping in front of Uhura with squinted eyes.

"I'm bored," he stated simply. Uhura peaked at Spock over her shoulder; the Vulcan raised an already high eyebrow and nodded slightly. 'Bored', they'd come to learn, meant 'lonely' over the last few months since Pike's death. Uhura held her arms out wordlessly and Kirk buried his head in her lap, letting out a deep sigh as she stroked her fingers through his hair slowly. 

"Have you been speaking to Counselor Davis?" Spock asked, adapting the gentle tone that Uhura used when she wanted to get through to Kirk, a tone he'd learned worked significantly better than pure logic. 

"Tried that, Spock. Didn't work. I don't get it; I'm surrounded by people all day. Why am I like this?"

"Perhaps you are experiencing depr-" Spock felt an elbow aim sharply against his side and promptly shut up. Uhura brushed her fingertips over Jim's cheek soothingly.

"Maybe all you need to do is smile."

Jim rolled his eyes, already having heard the 'fake it 'til you make it' speech more times than he could remember, expecting Uhura to pull the same crap on him. His body shot away from her, however, when he felt her fingers dig into his sides.

"Oh no you don't!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him still as her fingers made their way to the hem of his shirt and squirmed under, tickling over his sensitive skin.

"Uhura, st-stop, no, Spock help!" Jim shouted through tears, donning a smile so big it hurt his cheeks. He tried to worm his way out of Uhura's grasp but the woman had some serious leg power and he was at her mercy. 

"Spock, do something!"

"Yes, Spock, do something," Uhura said with a coy smile. She moved one hand off Jim in favor of grabbing Spock's hand and pulling him away from the bedpost toward Kirk. The Captain twitched as Uhura's fingers pulled off him completely and Spock's replaced hers.

Spock's fingers found their way under his shirt and pressed against the toned muscles, gentle but persistent, and an electrical current shot through Kirk; the touch was so different from Uhura's. There was nothing playful about the way Spock dug his fingertips between Jim's muscles, or how they moved down the light trail of hair on Jim's stomach and danced along the lining of his pants.

" _Spock_..." 

As Spock slowly worked open his pants Uhura lay down next to him, pressed her body hot against his chest and took his face in her hand. Jim let himself get lost in the gentle press of her lips against his, in the way one of Spock's hands pulled his shirt up and played over his nipples, in the sharp intake of breath this pulled from the Vulcan. He made himself remember, in these beautiful moments, that two incredible people loved him, gave themselves to him, and lavished him in attention when he needed it. Everything else, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, would fade, but this love between them was here to stay.


End file.
